Ases del Aire
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Cuando Sir Winston Churchill dio su discurso ante la cámara de los Comunes, un joven mago y piloto de la Real Fuerza Aérea supo que tendrían que sacar todo de sí para demostrar ser Ases del Aire, en un relato que participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Portada (c) Iron Maiden Holdings (1.984)


**Ases del Aire**

 _Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Jukebox 2.0"**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

 _Por condiciones del reto, es necesario mencionar el músico o banda seleccionada, y destacar cinco (como mínimo) frases que aparezcan en sus canciones. Yo me decanté por la_ _ **Virgen de Hierro**_ _de "La Nueva Ola del Heavy Metal Británico",_ **Iron Maiden,** _y la canción seleccionada expone un momento fundamental de la historia británica reciente: la participación de la Real Fuerza Aérea en la defensa de Londres, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se trata de_ _ **Aces High.(1)**_

* * *

—Lamentamos interrumpir nuestra programación regular, para enlazarnos directamente con la Cámara de los Comunes del gobierno _muggle,_ y el discurso que el Primer Ministro _muggle_ pronuncia debido a los acontecimientos en Francia.

Ese 4 de junio de 1.940, la Inglaterra mágica entendió, o al menos se dio cuenta, que lo que tanto temían se podía convertir en realidad: que la Gran Guerra _muggle_ estaba más cerca de lo que, en su tozudez aislacionista, habían supuesto. _Sir_ Winston Churchill, Primer Ministro de Inglaterra, así lo anunciaba:

—… _ **Nosotros no vamos a desfallecer o fallar. Iremos hasta el final, lucharemos en Francia, lucharemos en los mares y océanos, lucharemos con creciente confianza y creciente fuerza en el aire, defenderemos nuestra Isla, cualquiera sea el costo, lucharemos en las playas, lucharemos en las pistas de aterrizaje, lucharemos en los campos y las calles, lucharemos en las colinas... ¡Nosotros jamás nos rendiremos!... (2)**_

—Parece que la situación es seria, ¿no? —exclamó Maurice Longbottom, además de mago, uno de los primeros pilotos de combate de la Real Fuerza Aérea,(3) quien se encontraba en la casa familiar de los Longbottom esperando instrucciones. Harfang, su hermano mayor, quien había esquivado el servicio militar alegando una lesión muscular, lo miró con cierta molestia.

Él prefería que la "Gran Guerra _Muggle"_ , como la denominaban en los círculos mágicos, se restringiera al continente, pero no podía desatender los múltiples comentarios que aparecían en _El Profeta_ sobre las penurias que magos en diversos países de Europa, desde Francia hasta Escandinavia y Rusia estaban viviendo, tanto por las acciones del ejército alemán como por el mago tenebroso llamado Grindelwald. Por eso le preguntó a Maurice:

—Hermano, ¿tú crees que realmente entraremos en combate? No sólo como Inglaterra, sino como magos.

—De verdad espero que no, hermano —respondió luego de mirar por la ventana al encapotado cielo londinense—, pero por lo que dejó entrever el Primer Ministro, nuestra misión será defender nuestra isla, evitar a toda costa que ese loco de Hitler ataque.

—¿Y están preparados? ¿Nos podemos sentir seguros?

—Al menos yo creo que sí, hermano, estamos **preparados para el ataque que viene. (4)** Nuestros aviones están armados y listos, y nosotros los pilotos estamos entrenados. Lo importante es seguir las instrucciones que las autoridades _muggles_ y mágicas indiquen.

Harfang no se sintió muy seguro con esa respuesta, pero confiaba en su hermano, era el primer Longbottom en muchos años que se había enrolado en el ejército, y su decisión de haber aceptado entrar en la Fuerza Aérea había sido largamente debatida en el seno de la familia, pero ya había sido asumida por todos.

—Está bien… ¿No deberías prepararte? Con un discurso tan explosivo como el que dio el Primer Ministro _muggle,_ seguro los llaman a reportarse.

—Ciertamente —concordó Maurice, por lo que corrió a su habitación a cambiarse su ropa, vistiéndose con su uniforme de la R.A.F., y a colocar en su talego todo lo que supondría necesitaría para una buena temporada fuera de casa. Justo cuando estaba terminando de cerrar el talego, oyó el chirrido de los frenos de un vehículo militar y a los pocos segundos el apresurado tocar en la puerta.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Harfang, mientras su hermano bajaba de tres en tres la escalera.

—Buenas tardes —respondió una voz enérgica, la del jefe de escuadrón de Maurice—, buscamos al piloto Longbottom.

—Reportándome, mi capitán —saludó Maurice, parándose firme ante el oficial.

—Muy bien, debemos irnos.

—Toma, hermano, y cuídate —Harfang le entregó un pequeño envase transparente, lleno de una sustancia ligeramente dorada, la cual vieron Maurice y el capitán antes que el piloto la guardara en uno de sus bolsillos. Luego, en un impulso mutuo, los hermanos se abrazaron brevemente. No hubo despedida o comentario alguno.

Maurice abordó el vehículo militar después del capitán de grupo, quien ordenó al chofer tomar rápidamente camino a la base aérea de Hornchurch, cercana a Londres, pues, en palabras del capitán:

—Debemos reportar al Escuadrón de Cazas número 11, y esperar órdenes del Mariscal del Aire;(5) mientras tanto se adaptarán a los Spitfire.(6) Longbottom, ya que conoce esos aviones, por haberlos probado, será líder de escuadrilla, y tendrá a cargo seis Spitfire.

Maurice asintió y suspiró, pues conocía la potencia y velocidad de los aviones caza británicos, pero también sabía que los pilotos de la Luftwaffe estaban más curtidos en batalla. Recordó lo que su hermano le había dado, palmeó su bolsillo y se juró tomar un trago antes de cada incursión aérea. El capitán no sabía que era, mucho menos sus compañeros en el vehículo; sólo él sabía que su hermano le había dado una buena ración de _Felix Felicis,_ la poción de la "suerte líquida".

Apenas llegaron a la base de Hornchurch, los pilotos, junto con el personal de apoyo, se reunieron en el hangar donde unos relucientes aviones los esperaban. Allí, el Comodoro del Aire, jefe del Escuadrón de Cazas, habló:

—Señores, la oscura hora de la guerra está tocando las puertas de nuestra isla. No es tiempo de llorar o huir, nuestra misión es defender lo que somos, lo que tenemos y lo que seremos. Nuestras órdenes son precisas, ningún avión alemán debe soltar nada sobre Londres. Ni panfletos, ni bombas, ¡nada! ¡Vamos a patear traseros alemanes!

—¡Señor, sí señor! —todos, al unísono, respondieron al Comodoro, quien sonrió satisfecho.

Inmediatamente, el capitán indicó quienes conformarían cada escuadrilla de seis Spitfires; la dirigida por Longbottom estaba conformada por otros cinco pilotos jóvenes y arriesgados, por lo que las órdenes entregadas por el Comodoro eran claras:

—Ustedes serán el primer grupo de ataque, seguramente volarán entre fuego antiaéreo, así que confiamos en que podrán frenar a los alemanes a la entrada del Támesis, al menos mientras se les unen las escuadrillas de Hurricanes desde Rochford y Romford7. ¿Creen poder asumir esta misión?

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —respondieron los seis, al unísono.

—Excelente. Manténganse preparados, recuerden que serán los primeros en salir. Rompan filas.

Maurice reunió a los otros cinco pilotos, uno de los cuales conocía por haber estudiado con él en Hogwarts, por lo que estuvo gratamente sorprendido al verlo en la escuadrilla. Ese piloto, Malcolm Abercombie, era un hijo de _muggles,_ y había compartido con Longbottom el hecho de haber sido seleccionado para Gryffindor. Durante la reunión-mitin, Maurice y los demás pilotos analizaron las posibles áreas de contacto con los bombarderos alemanes, y dónde podrían reunirse con los Hurricanes; cuando disolvieron la reunión, ya había un plan de ataque-defensa estructurado.

La noche y día siguiente fueron duros para Maurice y los demás pilotos en Hornchurch, pues esperaban en cualquier momento el sonar de **la sirena que advierte el ataque aéreo, y después los sonidos de las armas antiaéreas,(8)** aunque ese sonido no llegó sino hasta el 6 de junio, cuando de pronto las alertas se activaron.

—¡Atención, pilotos! ¡Los radares han detectado incursiones de bombarderos y cazas alemanes en dirección sureste!

—¡Adelante! —gritó Maurice, mientras corría a su Spitfire—. ¡Es momento de ir **saliendo al caos, tenemos que elevarnos!(9)** Necesitamos apurarnos, **no hay tiempo que perder,** ir **ganando velocidad en cuanto avanzamos por la pista. ¡Debemos elevarnos antes de que sea muy tarde!(10)**

Los seis cazas despegaron y enseguida asumieron formación, mientras Maurice repartía su atención entre tomar un trago de _Felix Felicis_ y escuchar por la radio del avión las indicaciones desde tierra. Guardó la botellita justo cuando el control de misiones le avisaba:

—¡Atención, líder de escuadrilla Alfa! —la escuadrilla "Alfa" era la dirigida por Maurice— ¡Un grupo de diez ME-109 se separaron del grupo principal y se dirigen a Rochford, parece que a impedir el despegue de los Hurricanes!

—¡Entendido, Control! ¡Atentos, escuadrilla Alfa! ¡Esos bandidos no deben atacar a los nuestros! ¡Debemos detenerlos! —Todos los pilotos de la escuadrilla confirmaron la orden, lo que alegró a Maurice. Justo al ver a lo lejos a los aviones alemanes, gritó nuevas instrucciones—: **¡Vamos hacia el fuego, al grupo principal de bombarderos! ¡Lanzamos un disparo y después regresamos! ¡Demos la vuelta, giramos y vamos tras ellos!(11)** ¡Que no sigan atacando! ¡Cuidado con el fuego amigo!

De pronto la lucha se volvió encarnizada. Aunque los Spitfire eran más livianos que los Hurricanes, la mayoría de las luchas aéreas estaban dándose entre éstos y los 109, por lo que Maurice y su escuadrilla cubrían a los Hurricanes mientras éstos atacaban los bombarderos alemanes. De pronto, Malcolm gritó por la radio:

— **¡Enemigos a las 8 horas se mueven detrás de nosotros! ¡Diez ME-109 vienen en dirección al sol!(12)**

—¡Por mis cojones! —exclamó Maurice, cuando volteó a su izquierda y vio aparecer otro escuadrón de cazas alemanes; por un momento se sintió perdido, cuando oyó la voz del capitán de aire indicar por la radio:

— **¡Muévete a sus puntos ciegos y dispara de nuevo!(13)** ¡Nuestros aviones son más rápidos!

Así hicieron Maurice, Malcolm y otro piloto, **dando la vuelta, girando y yendo tras ellos,(14)** llenándolos de metralla de calibre 0.303.

—¡Muy bien, escuadrilla Alfa! —indicó Maurice a sus pilotos— ¡Así hay que hacer, seguir **subiendo y girando nuestros Spitfires para encararlos!(15)**

Durante la violenta lucha sobre el aeródromo de Rochford caían tanto aviones alemanes como británicos, aunque la escuadrilla de Maurice se mantenía entera, derribando tantos aviones de la Luftwaffe como podían. Cuando se dio cuenta de los indicadores, avisó al centro de misiones:

—¡Atención! ¡Mi avión está llegando a la reserva de combustible! ¡Necesito regresar a Hornchurch! ¡Reporten, escuadrilla Alfa! —los cinco pilotos mencionaron la misma situación, y del centro enviaron la respuesta:

—Entendido, líder de escuadrilla Alfa. Están autorizados a regresar a Hornchurch; escuadrillas Bravo y Charlie, atentos a relevar. Persisten los ataques sobre Great Wakering, Barling y Paglesham.

Lamentablemente, la escuadrilla de Maurice ya estaba de regreso a la base, pero por poco tiempo, pues sólo aterrizaron para surtir de combustible y armamento, y volver de nuevo a la refriega.

Las escuadras de Spitfire, con aeronaves cada vez mejor armadas y pilotos mejor entrenados y curtidos en combate, minimizaron los daños a los poblados del sur de Inglaterra, gracias, en buena parte, a las acciones de Maurice Longbottom y los demás "Ases del Aire". Así lograron retrasar los planes de Hitler de hacer rendir a Inglaterra, y torcer el curso de la guerra a su favor en el frente norte, preparando poco a poco lo que sería la contraofensiva inglesa a Alemania, con los bombardeos de los años 1942 y 1943.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) _**Aces High**_ [Iron Maiden (Steve Harris), editado en el album "Powerslave", de 1984 © Iron Maiden Holdings, 1984-2014].

(2) En el original en inglés: _"We shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end, we shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our Island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender…",_ parte del discurso de Sir Wiston Churchill a la Cámara de los Comunes el 4 de junio de 1.940, usado por Iron Maiden para la apertura de sus conciertos en las giras _World Slavery Tour_ _(1.984-1.985),_ _EdHuntour_ _(1.999),_ _Somewhere Back In Time World Tour_ _(2.008-2.009)_ y recientemente en el _Maiden England Tour (2.012),_ como preámbulo a _**Aces High**_ [Iron Maiden (Steve Harris), editado en el album "Powerslave", de 1984 © Iron Maiden Holdings, 1984-2014].

(3) _**Maurice Longbottom** _ fue un personaje real, piloto de Spitfire en los inicios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, realizó misiones de reconocimiento en un avión del tipo recreado en el relato, y luego se encargó de dirigir los bombardeos a los diques del Ruhr, en el escuadrón "Dambusters", según lo refiere http(triple-dobleuve)dailymail(punto)co(punto) . Sólo hice un pequeño ajuste para el relato…

(4) En el original en inglés: _Got to get up for the coming attack…_

(5) Los rangos que presento son los existentes actualmente en la Real Fuerza Aérea, aunque pueden haber existido en 1.940, por lo que los tomo con cierta "licencia literaria".

(6) Las referencias a este avión caza inglés se encuentran en http(dobleslash)es(punto)wikipedia(punto)org/wiki/Supermarine_Spitfire

(7) Ubicaciones de bases aéreas de la RAF durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, al este de Londres.

(8) Del original en inglés: _…_ _goes the siren that warns of the air raid. Then comes the sound of the guns sending flak_ …

(9) _Out for the scramble we've got to get airborne_

(10) _…there's no time to waste. Gathering speed as we head down the runway._

 _Gotta get airborne before it's too late._

(11) _Move in to fire at the mainstream of bombers. Let off a sharp burst and then turn away._

 _Roll over, spin round and come in behind them…_

(12) _Bandits at 8 O'clock move in behind ME-109's out of the sun…_

(13) _Move to their blindsides and firing again…_

(14) _Roll over, spin round and come in behind them…_

(15) _Ascending and turning our Spitfires to face them…_

* * *

¡Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! Creo que ningún relato me había costado tanto armar como éste, especialmente porque no ubicaba una familia mágica que me sirviera para incorporarla a la refriega que canta Iron Maiden, hasta que decidí crearme un bucle en el reproductor de Windows con las cuatro versiones que tengo de la canción: en estudio, del "Live After Death", del "EdHunTour" en Paris-Bercy y del concierto del 2.009 en Caracas, y así lograr improvisar una rama de alguna familia mágica conocida, se me ocurrió un tío bisabuelo de Neville Longbottom; ¡y resulta que sí existió un piloto de apellido Longbottom! Un piloto bastante conocido, por cierto y que, lógicamente no conoció a su sobrina Augusta, a su sobrino-nieto Frank o a su sobrino-biznieto Neville, pues falleció mientras probaba un Vickers Warwick GR Mk V , al caer mientras se acercaba a Brooklands at Weybridge, Surrey, en enero de 1945, a los 29 años, según . #ixzz3aQGTiFiz . Espero que sirva como homenaje a la Virgen de Hierro y a todos quienes combatieron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, defendiendo los ideales de libertad y democracia. ¡Salud y saludos!


End file.
